


Strangers

by PeggyCarters



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by a Movie, Sometimes not AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCarters/pseuds/PeggyCarters
Summary: Unrelated one shots.Two people. One place.





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be small one shots of ideas I have. I am a cinema student and sometimes inspiration strikes and I write stories out. I just use Gwen and Blake as my characters so y'all are able to read them.  
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
>  
> 
> This might be the fluffiest fluff I have ever fluffed.

  


His eyes are covered with a bandana. He stares at nothing but he senses there's someone before him, he imagines it's someone shorter than him and said person is not very far away. When he hears the director shout action and he goes still.

 _Right_ . His friend got him this gig at a video shot. He doesn't know what it's for but he's been having a tough time lately, receiving lots of _noes_ of his demo in different record labels. So when Adam, his cool laid back friend, had called him saying that there was a friend of his shooting a video, Blake had wanted to decline,but his rockstar looking friend had told him he had already signed him on. Blake had wanted to hunt him down then, but now that he's here, he's somehow excited about it. Whatever _it,_ is.

 _Action._ The female voice says again making Blake jump a little on his feet. "Okay so," said voice greets him and whoever is in front of him saying that she’s the director, "I'm going to need to two of you to reach out for each other. Do not take yours or the other's band off." He nods as the mystery person in front of him lets out an _okay._ It's a female voice and that suddenly makes him nervous, so he links his fingers and waits. He's supposed to reach out for this girl but something inside is pulling him back. _Stop being so nervous._ He means to just say that on his head but the nerves betray him and he speaks the words out, enough for the girl in front of him to chuckle. He gasps when he realises that she's heard him but then softly smirks blushing a little bit. He wonders if they are being filmed already.

"I'm nervous too." The soft female voice speaks again making him looks down to where the voice came from. He can't see a thing but he still tilts his head down. This person is probably way shorter than him. "Are you very far away, or you just murmured?" She asks. Her soft voice makes him warm inside and gain a little more confidence.

"I think we're pretty close." He explains fidgeting.

"Okay, well..."

"Well..." he repeats. They both stand awkwardly in front of each other, with matching half nervous, half excited grins on their faces. He bites down his lower lip and she puts a strand of hair behind her ear the same moment she feels a hand on the top of her had. _Oh_. He's reached out to touch her.

"Sorry." He apologizes, softly.

"It's okay." She assures him. His hand travels from the top of her head to her right cheek and she smiles again. He lets his hand run down to where her hair ends.

"You have soft hair."

She lets out a little laugh at that, "thanks, I guess." Her hand comes up to his chest making the guy take a deep breath. "Sorry, I sho-"

"No, no. It's fine. _Hi_." She is really getting drawn into his accent. His tone is so relaxing and calming it's making all of this less awkward.

"Hello." His free hand lands on her shoulder and she beams at how warm it is. She hears him breath in and feels his hand slightly tremble. The fact that he seems as nervous as her calms her down a little bit. How did she ever end up in this place. _Right_ , Behati. Her roommate had found this project on a webpage she's subscribed to, since she's starting to make it on the modeling business and had signed her up without telling her.

 _Come on Gwen, it'll be fun._ Gwen remembers the smile on her friend's face when she spoke the words and she really couldn't tell her no. So now, she's skipping a band rehearsal with her buddies to film some stupid video for a woman she has only heard the voice of. She softly shakes her head and sighs.

"You still there?" He speaks again.

"Yes, sorry." Her hand is still on his chest. She starts to, slowly, move it up and smiles when she feels a button and then another. A button-down. She's so used to guys wearing shirts that the fact that this mystery person is a little more dressed up than her bandmates is refreshing. She's always liked when guys tried a little harder that a white ripped shirt and jeans. "You're tall." She finally reaches for his cheek. _Stubble_. She bites down her lip and looks up again to see nothing but darkness. She lets her hand travel to his hair to feel short curls at the nape of his neck and she really doesn't want to picture what he looks like, but in her mind he is one tall, stubbly and curly haired guy with, she guesses, light coloured eyes.

"Okay, guys?" The female voice that shouted action speaks up again, making them take their hands of each other, bringing them down to their sides, awkwardly. "I'm going to need you to take each other's bands off."

"You want to go first?" She hears him ask.

"You taking mine off or me ta-"

"You taking mine." He chuckles at the confusion. She nods. "So?"

"Oh, right. Sorry I was nodding." He throws his head back, laughing and if his drawl calmed her, his laugh is making her fly. He just sounds so different to what she's used to. He sounds cool, laid back and funny.  

"Do you want me to turn around?"

"Please." He does and then her hands reach up to him landing on his shoulder. She lets her hand softly travel to his neck to feels his curls again. A soft smile draws on her face when she feels the bandana with her fingertips. When she finds the knot she lets in loose and pulls the piece of cloth down to let it hang around his neck. Her hands drop on his shoulders again and she feels him take a deep breath. She nervously smiles when she realizes that any moment now he's going to turn around to face her. He's going to _see_ her.

His eyes adjust to the light as he looks around to find five people in the room other than him and the mystery girl, a camera on a tripod and two bright lights on them. He slowly spins on his feet as she takes her hands off of him. He suddenly closes his eyes, maybe he's not allowed to see her until she has her bandana off too. "Can I open my eyes?" He asks out loud.

"Sure." The director gives him permission to do so, so he slowly opens his eyes again. He has to look down to see the woman standing in front of him. His breath catches on his throat when he realizes how pretty she is. His hands tremble on his sides. Her blonde hair is not too long but yet not too short either, she looks so petite next to him and that makes his heart skip a beat. The way her fingers tap on her sides makes him smile, because she really is as nervous as him, and that makes him think that she was maybe, as him, drawn into this mess. She wouldn't be as nervous if she were used to modeling or posing for videos or photos. She opens her mouth to say something but then closes it again. Her lips catch his attention then. He's no master on makeup but she's wearing a little bit of pink lipstick that looks really good on her. She can't be more that twenty three years old which makes her more or less his age. She's wearing a green v-neck shirt, black jeans and a pair of white old converse on her feet.

She presses her lips together when she feels his hands each sides of her head. When he starts to pull up the bandana she keeps her eyes closed and bites down her lower lip. She's nervous and he can tell. When his hands stop moving and she knows her eyes are uncovered she slowly opens them, to have them adjust to the light.

First thing she notices are his dimples. _Oh god_. She's a goner already. She predicted right. He is tall, his stubble makes him look less of a baby face and his eyes are as blue as the Caribbean sea. The curls on his head look so soft, she wants to reach up and run a hand through them again until it gets awkward. On her flat shoes she has to tilt her head up to look at him, "you're tall." The words are out before she has time to stop herself.

"Nice to meet you too." She giggles letting her eyes fall to their feet. He's wearing cowboy boots. Now that explains his accent. When she looks back up she sees that he's wearing a vest on top of his white button down. He really dressed up for the occasion or he's one of those classy know it all guys that can be a little annoying. She's going with the first since he really looks like a normal, down to earth person to her. He's even cute.

"Sorry, sorry. Yes, nice to meet you!" She says offering him her hand to shake. He takes it and softly greets her showing off his dimpled smile that has her mesmerized. They hold onto each other's hands for way too long for two people that have just met but when their eyes meet and the silly nervous smiles appear on their faces there is no letting go. It's like they’re magnets on a fridge, needing each other to not fall.

Slowly, they let go of each other and she turns her head to the people behind the camera laughing nervously.

"Is this it?" She asks. They really haven't told her anything about what they are supposed to do, after the touching and freeing their eyes.

"Oh no. We still have one last thing to do." The director says from where she is standing.

"And?" The mystery guy asks turning on his feet to face the woman.

"You have to kiss."

The room goes silent as he shakes his head in disbelieve as her jaw hits the floor.

"Excuse me?" She asks the director, to make sure she heard right.

"This is an experiment. We're making strangers kiss." The blonde girl turns to face him and he presses his lips together, making his dimples pop on his stubbly face. "It's a project that will later be uploaded to youtube as it was written on the papers you signed before going in."

"It said nothing about kissing." She sounds nervous and he really can't blame her, because no one had told him either.

"No, not on the paperwork but we did warn everyone on the posters around the campus." The woman explains walking over to them.

"What posters? What campus?"

"The ones where we announced this video was going to be filmed and that we needed volunteers. How did you end up here if not through those?" The director takes off her glasses as she crosses her arms on her chest. The girl he is supposed to kiss looks at him from the corner of her eye while she plays with her hands nervously.

"My friend signed me. He said it was for some video and I wouldn't have to do much." She feels her hands relax when she hears him speak. It's amazing how his southern accent is making her feel more comfortable in this unusual situation.

"Same here." She speaks up.

"Okay, well..." the director scratches her head and spins on her feet thinking of what to do. "And you still don't want to kiss?" She asks.

He coughs, "It's, uhm-" he moves his hand up to his cheek to rub his stubbly jaw, "it's just awkward, don't you think?" He asks directly to the blonde girl fidgeting in front of him.

"A little."

"It's supposed to be. You're the last pair I film, I've seen it all, people that just jumped at it to people that took their time. It's an experiment, and of course you're in your right to say no but..."

"It's not that I don't want to, I mean of course it's awkward and a little creepy but," the cowboy boots guy puts his hand on her shoulder catching her attention and making her turn her head to him. "if you're up to it, I-"

"Okay." She wants to kick herself as soon as she realizes that she has actually agreed to this.

"Okay?" He really can't believe she agreed. He was sure she was going to decline. "Really?" The director walks off leaving them alone and silently ordering to start filming.

"Why are you so surprised?" She laughs reaching up to put a strand behind her ear only to realize that she still is wearing the bandana around her head. She pulls it down and around her neck and then runs a hand through her wavy hair.

"Uhm," now he's the one to fidget, "you're just uhm" he's never been good at speaking to ladies and right now he can hear his friend Adam booing him for not being able to maintain a conversation with women. He's just a very quiet guy and gets nervous easily. "You're really pretty."  It rolls off his tongue like that, fast. She blushes as she mumbles a _thank you_. She looks at him again, only to see him turn his head to the director again, "should we just-" he moves his hands between them.

"Yep. Take your time, it's grand."

He looks back at her and smiles. She's really into his eyes and if she were honest with herself she wouldn't mind running her hand through his curls or feel his stubble again.

He looks down and to her chocolate brown eyes to see her blush again. Since he took off the bandana from her eyes she's had a shade of red on her cheeks, that make her look even prettier. He moves his hands to behind his back, lets his boots touch, closing his legs and pressing his lips together. He's getting more nervous by the minute.

"I'm Blake." He spills out trying to break the awkwardness by presenting himself to her.

"Gwen."

"Are you okay?" He takes a step towards her, lowering his voice because of the proximity.

"Fine. I'm just not used to kissing strangers."

"Really? I do it all the time! Duh." He ironically says making her throw her head back laughing.

Blake takes a deep breath and closes the distance between them by standing right in front of her. When she brings her head back up she's met with his vest covered chest which surprises her and even begins to take a step backwards but stops when she realizes that she really agreed to kissing him so she doesn't have to step backwards.

His hands are on his sides like he's scared to touch her, so she gives in, reaching for one of his hands. She gets a hold of it thinking that he would have the warmest hands but he doesn't. "My hands get cold when I'm nervous." She giggles at his admission.

"This might the the weirdest thing I've ever done."

"Same here." His thumb starts to caress her palm causing her to look down and smile. "Should we just- I mean..." he shakes his head, "Can I?" He is way taller than her so when he slightly flexes his knees to meet her eyes, while her head is down staring at their joined hands, Gwen just has to look up a little to meet his eyes. She wants to speak but at the end she just nods. She has never really been a shy person, but she has never been the most open either, and his proximity isn't helping. She closes her eyes and feels him start to get closer. She can't really see anything but his presence gets closer and closer by the second.

She isn't expecting a kiss on the cheek as his first move, but he does just that. The way his lips softly land on her cheek makes her cheeks twitch up and a hand to fly up to his face to have him stay where he is. She feels his stubble graze her skin like it's marble against her face and she finds herself craving for more.

"Am I allowed to do this though?" His lower tone against her ear is making Gwen have goosebumps. He leans back for a moment and waits for her to open her eyes but she doesn't. Seeing that he really has to ask, he waits no more, "There won't be a protective, boyfriend, almost boyfriend, crush or whatever, outside waiting to beat the crap out of the guy who just kissed his girl, or will there?"

She opens her eyes and chuckles, "you're safe."

"Really?" His nose brushes her cheek making  her hand on his cheek to move up to his curls. His brown curly hair and stubble really make his eyes stand out, and do not get her started on the dimples!

"I'm single if that's what you're wondering." Her eyes meet his and that's all he really needs to know to finally lean in and brush his lips against hers like a feather. She thought she would have pulled away by now, telling the director that this was too much, that she couldn't do it but the hand on his hair pulls him closer and his lips to press against her with a little more force. He grins on her lips giving her the opportunity to bite down on his lower lip and take it in between his lips earning a moan from this mystery guy who is kissing her like one should be kissed. His hands frame her sides as if she were the most precious thing while hers stay linked at the nape of his neck playing his his little curls. He makes her stand on her tiptoes when his knees start to hurt which makes him bring her body towards his. His hands travel down to her waist and he's brave enough to let one touch the warm skin showing when she stands on her tiptoes. Opening her mouth to him and letting her tongue create a dance with his has the butterflies in her stomach waking up. His hand explore her lower back and then, when he feels her legs quiver he flexes again but to her surprise picks her up, making her legs fly up. The small bit of reasonable thoughts she has tells her not to have her legs wrap around him, since they are being filmed and this is going to be posted somewhere, so she lets her legs fly up until her white converse touch her butt and her chest presses fully against his. The gentle touch of his hands around her, to keep her up, make her feel so safe that she doesn't want to let go. He pecks her lips a few times when he sets her down again. The playful and quick kisses have them smiling against each other's mouths and her hands take his stubbly face, the same time his arm makes its way in between her to softly touch her cheek and kiss her one last time before separating to catch some air. Their foreheads stay together as they breath in and out, sharing the same air. He needs one last kiss so he leans in again and tentatively presses his lips to hers, lingering on them as long as he can.

_One last time._

He ends up bringing both his hands to her face as her fingertips caress his stubbly cheeks again, not wanting to let go of this feeling. It's her who pulls away first, looking down to hide the blush on her cheeks. She's suddenly nervous again and is even unsure to look at him, but he has her back once again. One of his hand travels from her cheek to her chin to tilt her head up to meet her eyes with his. Their pupils are dilated. His lips have a shade of pink that makes her chuckle, letting her head softly land under his chin. "I don't know what to say." Her hands stay on his sides as she breathes in his essence. One of his hands stays on her middle back as the other comes up to her head and then travels down to her shoulders, where he plays with the ends of her blonde hair. They slowly separate and take half a step backwards creating a little space between their bodies. He bows down a little bit making her bring her hands to cover her face and the laugh that escapes her mouth, "Darlin', it's been a pleasure." The dimpled grin that appears on his face as she chuckles behind her hands makes her want to break the distance and feel him again, but she stands still just staring at his blue pearls. He looks so adorable when he fidgets with his hands on his sides not knowing what to do next.

"Thanks guys." _Right_ , they're being filmed. The voice of the director breaks their moment making they jump on their feet.

"I had totally forgotten about that." He says touching his neck with the palm of his hand.

"I did too at some point." She smiles biting down her lower lip. Silence takes over around them as the team works on stuff. They don't turn to look at them but they can hear them whispering things to each other. "That was awkward but still-"

"Good." He cuts her off. "I mean..." his voice trembles and his palms start to sweat again.

"I know what you mean."

"Thank your friend for me. It was really nice to meet you, Gwen." He leans to her once again, dropping a peck on her cheek that has her watering her lips and closing her eyes hoping he just stays there for a little longer.

"Likewise, Blake." There a way in which she says his name that makes him warm inside and a soft dimpled grin draw on his face.

"And cut."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on this incredible video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A  
> I am mad at myself for not thinking about filming something like this sooner. hahah


End file.
